Miniature Taffy
by celrock
Summary: Takes place prior to the events of the Rugrats episode, "Happy Taffy," from season 9. Before her recital at the bowling ally where she meets the minis, Taffy falls asleep and has a dream where she turns back into a baby (mini). Surprised princespopular6417 didn't beat me to this story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!


Miniature Taffy

Summary: Takes place prior to the events of the Rugrats episode, "Happy Taffy," from season 9. Before her recital at the bowling ally where she meets the minis, Taffy falls asleep and has a dream where she turns back into a baby (mini). Surprised princespopular6417 didn't beat me to this story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I can't remember if Taffy's parents were ever mentioned during her time on Rugrats during the final season, so made up her parents, thus, her parents in this case, are my OC's. If I should find out differently later on, I apologize in advance, as chances are this story won't get updated with the actual information, leaving my OC's in tact, just as what happened with my story, Fatherly Whereabouts, as while I have since learned about Kimi's father Hiro since I wrote that story, I left it as it was, since I liked how that story came out originally.

Location: Taffy's home in Yucaipa, California, September 21, 2002

Taffy was really excited. The break she had been waiting for with her band had finally come, and that afternoon, she would be performing a recital at the local bowling ally. She invited all of her family and friends to this event, as well as the relative she was closest with, her great aunt Lulu, who had recently taken a husband. The previous day, she had gone out to lunch with Lulu when she mentioned to Taffy about how her daughter-in-law Didi was planning to go back to school to get her Master's, and was looking for someone to babysit her two little boys, as well as the other kids she was responsible for watching much of the time in the neighborhood. Taffy jumped at the job opportunity, as she always enjoyed children and she found she could use the money if she was going to consider persuing music school as a career after graduating from highschool at the end of the year. Lulu then agreed to see if the Pickles, Devilles and Finsters would come to the recital, and bring the kids so Taffy could meet them post her performance.

Post her lunch outing with Lulu, Taffy came home and got things ready for her performance the following day. She had one more rehearsal with the band, and was up late, picking out her outfit and everything. As a result of losing track of time, she didn't hit the pillow until practically four in the morning. When she lay down to go to sleep though, she had a very interesting dream. In the dream, she awoke and looked down to find her hands and feet were much smaller. She also noticed she was wearing a diaper, and a pink t-shirt. It hit her, she was now a baby! She tried to stand up in the crib that surrounded her, but could only stand if she held on to the bars. Suddenly, she felt wet, so did the only thing she could do, she cried at the top of her lungs.

Her mommy Jolene came into the room. She looked similar to how Taffy may look in her early thirties, with long dark hair and she wore a dark green bathrobe.

"It's ok little Tiffany, I'm here." Said Jolene, picking up her daughter, and rubbing her back.

Taffy's real name was Tiffany, named after her mother's older sister, so to keep the two from getting mixed up, not to mention that when Tifany was old enough, she developed a love for salt water taffy, the candy, everyone started calling Tifany, Taffy, and the name stuck to such extent, that everyone stopped calling her Tiffany at one point, and regularly called her Taffy.

Jolene felt Taffy's diapers and noticed she was wet, so carried her over to the changing table to change her. Taffy was never cooperative when needing to get her diapers changed. She'd wiggle and squirm in every which direction, making it nearly impossible for her mother to change her, but after leaving a mess of poop on the table and diaper powder all over her mother, Jolene finally, got Taffy changed, and she went from crying, to giggling the cutest little laugh.

"Now you play here for a while and soon, it will be time for lunch!" Said Jolene, as she placed Taffy down into a playpen.

She built several block towers and knocked them down, told stories to a pink and white teddy bear one of her cousins had won for her at a carnival, and played with a toy guitar, as she watched Sherry Berry on a video her mother had put on the TV for her to watch. As Sherry Berry played her guitar, Taffy pressed the buttons on her's, making the songs play, imagining she was playing along with the singer on the TV.

" _Some day, I wanna be just like her._ " Taffy thought to herself, as a song on the video ended, and she sat back and listened to the next one, while sucking on a pacifier and enjoying the video. Soon, the video was over, and her daddy, Jason, came in to get her out of her playpen for lunch. He was very muscular and had dark black hair, a beard, and a muchstash.

"Time for lunch Taffy." Said Jason, who was already calling her Taffy for the most part, as he picked up his daughter from the playpen, who had dropped her pacifier at this point and was now sucking her thumb.

Jason carried her into the kitchen and got her strapped into a highchair. Once she was seated, he started feeding her some baby food sweet potatoes, oranges and pineapple.

"Mmmm!" Taffy said with a mouth full of food.

"You like that sweetie?" Jason asked, obviously not expecting an answer from his daughter, since she couldn't talk to grown ups yet, but he liked to talk to her, in hopes she'd eventually, talk back.

Taffy shook her head and smiled, as some sweet potatoes fell out of her mouth.

"You need to chew and swallow that food sweetheart." Said Jason, as he got Taffy cleaned up and gave her some more sweet potatoes, which Taffy swallowed this time around.

Then, eyeing the spoon on her highchair tray, she picked it up and threw it, giggling as the spoon made a sound as it hit the floor.

"Bye bye spoon. You threw it on the floor so it goes bye bye." Said Jason, as little Taffy started to cry.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have it back." Said Jason, as he picked up the spoon from the floor and tossed it into the kitchen sink.

Taffy then stopped crying, as she saw the bowl half full of food, next to a sippy cup of water. Taffy had fun playing with the food with her fingers. Picking it up and putting it back in the bowl. Then, after taking a sip of her water, she proceeded to try to put the pieces of food on top of the cup, hoping to balance it on top. Once she was spotted trying her little balancing acts, this typically told her parents she was finished, so Jolene came into the kitchen at that point to get Taffy all cleaned up, while Jason cleaned up from lunch.

"There's my little mini, you're such a good girl!" Said Jolene with a smile, as she wiped off Taffy's hands and face with a wet wash cloth, and scooped her up out of her highchair.

Once Taffy was all cleaned up, Jolene carried her upstairs to the bedroom/nursery, where she dressed Taffy into a pair of pink footsy pajamas, and sat down with her in a rocking chair. Once in the rocking chair, Jolene fed Taffy a bottle of milk, which she enjoyed. Not only did she enjoy the taste of the warm milk, but she found it soothing, as Jolene started to rock and sing to her a lullaby. No sooner had Taffy finished the bottle when she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Upon awakening, she was back to her sixteen-year-old self in reality, as she glanced over at a clock on her nightstand and saw it was nearly half past eleven in the morning.

" _Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late!_ " Taffy thought to herself, as she rushed out of bed, grabbed a granola bar for breakfast, and hopped into the shower.

As she was showering, she thought about the weird dream she had, where she went back to being a baby. Remembering how she loved music as far back as her infantilehood, and how her mommy and daddy took such good care of her. She also thought it was so cute how her mom would call her a mini.

" _Thanks mom, you've inspired me to give the babies my own special nickname for them that you use to use for me as a child, I'll call them, the minis! And I can't wait to meet them! I bet they're adorable!_ " Taffy thought to herself, as she hummed a tune, got out of the shower, dried off, and threw on her clothes she had picked out to wear for the recital.

She looked up at the big wall clock on the wall post getting dressed, and saw that an hour had passed. Fearing she'd arrive late, she grabbed up her guitar, dashed out the door, and left her house in a hurry, as she headed off to her recital, and the even bigger opportunity of a lifetime, getting to meet the minis and possibly getting a babysitting gig. She realized that after having that dream, and being reminded what it was like to be a baby again, recalling how cute she was, and how much fun it was to be so small, nurtured, and well taken care of, that she would have no problem caring for the minis, should she get this job. It was at that moment as she pulled into the parking lot of the bowling ally, that she realized, from then on, her life, would never be the same again.

The End

Author's Note: So, I hope you all enjoyed that short little one-shot where Taffy had a dream of being a baby prior to meeting the Rugrats. I always wondered where Taffy got the idea to call them minis and saw how well she was at babysitting them, and thought, what if before she met them at that recital in, "Happy Taffy," she had a dream where she was a baby, being reminded of what it was like, helping her to be a pretty good babysitter in the end, and as a result of her mother calling her a mini as a child, Taffy decided to do the same. Also, I've never met anybody named Taffy before in real life, but I have heard of the name Tiffany, and thought that Taffy would make for a good nickname for Tiffany, especially if there were multiple Tiffanies in the family, needing to have a unique way of telling them apart, which was the case with my made up backstory here. Also, some of the things Taffy did in the dream as a baby like stacking her food on top of her cup, I have to thank my nephew Zack for inspiring that little bit, as he does that a lot, to signal he's finished eating. And finally, Boris Yeltsin mentioned earlier in a PM that he hoped I'd do some baby stories like what princespopular6417 has done, and I thought, nobody has done a story where Taffy dreamed she was a baby, or at least I haven't run into any on here, so thought I'd be the first to do that! It should also be noted, that Sherry Berry, the singer Taffy was a baby was watching on TV, is also my OC, originally introduced in chapter 8 of my story, Ask the Dynamic Trio. I hope you all enjoyed that, and, I plan to release more stories, very soon!


End file.
